Bad Day
by KellehLives
Summary: When Blaine gets some bad news from a teacher, how will Kurt make him feel better?


**A/N: **Okay, so the first part about Puck is based on the Special Education quote from Azimio, "Are you gonna light your farts on fire again? Because I am a _major_ fan."

Other than that, this is just some more mindless porn because I have nothing better to do with my life, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as he left his literature classroom, flinging his satchel angrily over his shoulder and huffing slightly. He'd been knocked down an entire letter grade because he'd <em>obviously <em>cheated on his analysis of 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' by Oscar Wilde. Why had he cheated? The answers were of a _"standard too high for a junior student, and would be more suited to that of a college student - so therefore the answers must have come from the internet or some other source—which therefore is cheating". _It wasn't Blaine's fault they'd had to analyse the book at Dalton last year and they'd been given the marking key afterwards. It also wasn't Blaine's fault that Dalton had higher expectations of it's students, yes he knew it was a private school and had better funding, but it didn't mean that he needed to get knocked down a grade because his work was _too good. _

Blaine walked in to the cafeteria, dragging his feet along the floor and finally spotting Kurt sitting with the other kids from Glee club. He didn't bother getting any food before sitting down in the empty spot next to him and planting his face on the table, groaning. "Kurt, this school's stupid" he mumbled, squeezing Kurt's knee affectionately under the table.

Kurt was just about to take a bite of his salad when he looked down at his boyfriend, a small smile playing across his lips as he rolled his eyes. "And why's that?"

Blaine could be so melodramatic sometimes.

"Because" Blaine began with a huff in his breath, bringing his face up from the table and leaning his head in his hand instead "my work's 'too good' so I'm getting bumped _down _a grade. I did the work last year- I don't see what the problem is" he finished with a small groan, giving up on his hand and planting his face on the table again. He didn't know how his Dad was going to react about his grade, but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Kurt simply nodded and finally took the bite of his salad, knowing that Blaine just needed to vent. After he was quiet for a moment, Kurt used his free hand to rub small soothing circles on Blaine's back—which was about as much as he could do right now. Usually when something like this happened, he would kiss him everywhere until he forgot, and well vice versa. Sadly they were in the middle of a public school cafeteria, surrounded not only by random strangers but all of their friends, so that wasn't really an option right now.

Honestly, Blaine's father wasn't a bad man. He was just a very proud person, and wanted what was best for Blaine, meaning that if his grades weren't '_the best they can be_' then that usually wasn't a good thing for Blaine, and he never listened to excuses.

Raising his eyebrows, Kurt suddenly had an idea as he leaned over to whisper in to Blaine's ear, hoping that their fellow glee clubbers didn't notice.

"Come with me."

"Hmm..?" Blaine responded, lifting his head slightly from the table as Kurt took his hand, stepping out from the bench and abandoning his lunch. "Where are we g-?"

"Just, follow me okay?" Kurt interrupted; biting gently at his lip and watching as Blaine stood up, beginning to follow him after picking up Kurt's bag and handing it to him. His voice wasn't aggressive, but it was stern—and that was the exact tone Blaine needed right now to get himself in to gear and move.

Blaine didn't ask another question as they walked down the halls, taking several turns here and there, not really paying attention to where they were going. He didn't think he'd been to this half of the school, it was silent other than the echoes of footsteps around them, and nearly everything had a thin layer of dust.

"Kurt, where are we?" Blaine asked curiously, trailing behind his boyfriend with their fingers still intertwined.

"We, are in the old science block. It hasn't been used for over a year since Puck nearly burned it down... He tried to light one of his... _farts_ on fire in a chemistry class, and one thing lead to another... I don't even know why he was in that class..." Kurt sighed, shaking his head at the memory. The school had needed to be evacuated because one of the jars containing chemicals ignited and caused a small explosion. This side of the school had been abandoned ever since.

Blaine pursed his lips as he tried to imagine the scenario, he'd heard a little about Puck doing that kind of thing from some of the guys in his gym class, but he'd never actually heard of him damaging anything like that.

"So... what are we doing down here?" Blaine continued, still following Kurt as he curiously looked through the hallway.

Kurt ignored the last question as he held Blaine's hand a little tighter, turning in to one of the many empty classrooms and slamming the door behind them.

"Kurt, what are we do-?"

"Blaine, stop talking." Kurt interrupted as he heard his boyfriend repeating the question, immediately pulling the shorter boy towards him by his shirt and bringing him in to a deep kiss, his arms moving to wrap around the back of his neck.

Blaine didn't protest as Kurt kissed him, only pulling him in closer, wrapping his arms around his waist with fingers practically clawing as his shirt. He was sure he'd get in trouble for that any other time, but something about Kurt right now was different.

He had _that _look in his eye.

It was the look that let Blaine know that Kurt wanted him, and he wanted him now. His eye color had changed to a deep blue and his pupils were dilated, and he either licked across or bit at his lips any time they weren't attached to Blaine's. He knew _that _look all too well.

"Okay..." he breathed against Kurt's lips, only noticing now that Kurt had pushed him against the closed door, his left hand running up and down Blaine's torso as their lips crashed together once more.

"You need to, _relax _baby" Kurt murmured in to Blaine's lips, biting lightly at his bottom lip before sucking Blaine's tongue in to his mouth, his hands fisting in his now messy curls.

Shuddering at the term of endearment alone, Blaine let out a small moan when Kurt began to work on his mouth. He always knew exactly what to do to make Blaine come undone in the shortest amount of time possible, and from the time that they left; it would seem that they didn't have much time at all.

"Kuuurt" Blaine whined, rocking his hips forward a little bit as Kurt positioned himself so his thigh was in between Blaine's legs, giving him a little bit of release before he could make his way down there himself, using the time to kiss and bite his way up Blaine's exposed neck.

God he was glad Blaine wasn't wearing a bow tie today.

"I've got you, don't worry" Kurt cooed, whispering in to Blaine's ear before sucking the lobe in to his mouth, biting down on it gently as he let go.

Smirking at the little whimper that left Blaine's mouth, Kurt moved his hand from Blaine's chest, down so he could start working on his belt—not leaving any portion of Blaine's neck un-kissed as he moved his way across the top of his collar bone and up the other side of his neck, lapping up the salty taste as he could feel Blaine begin to sweat.

The room was humid from the lack of oxygen, seeing as all the windows and the door had been closed for some time now. It made the musky smell in the air become strong, fast. And they didn't even have their pants off yet.

As he unbuttoned Blaine's pants, Kurt placed one last kiss on Blaine's lips before sinking to his knees, pulling Blaine's pants and underwear down with him in one movement, not missing the way his boyfriend was already hard.

Refraining from making a comment, Kurt began to kiss up Blaine's thighs, nuzzling in to the juncture where his hip and thigh met at the top. This was about Blaine, not his own personal satisfaction and his comments could wait until later.

"Kurt, you don- you don't have to" Blaine gasped, trying to grip at the door behind him as he felt Kurt's hot breath ghosting over his length.

"I know. But I want to" Kurt replied with a smirk, placing a kiss to the side of Blaine's head before taking a hold of the base and licking over the slit, if it were possible he would probably drown in Blaine's taste alone.

When Blaine realized that holding on to a flat surface just wasn't going to happen, he moved his hands to hold on to Kurt's hair. He knew he would regret it later when Kurt got annoyed about having to re-do it, but right now Kurt was a little busy on his knees and Blaine did _not_ care.

Kurt actually took the grip on his hair as encouragement, smirking a little as he finally took Blaine's head completely in his mouth, sinking his lips down his length at an agonizingly slow pace, only stopping when he reached his hand at the base of Blaine's cock, swallowing around him as he made a small sound between a hum and a groan.

The small gesture coming from Kurt sent ripples up and down Blaine's body, the humming was causing Blaine's entire body to react, and it was taking all of his will power not to cry out loud and thrust in to the heat of his mouth—because even though his half of the school is empty, you never know how many people come down here to do exactly what Kurt and Blaine were doing now.

"Please Kurt" Blaine gasped; he was still going too slowly for his liking as he pulled back and sank his mouth around him again, teasing Blaine when he should be getting him off. Kurt knew they didn't have much time, but teasing Blaine was one of his guilty pleasures. He loved hearing his boyfriend beg for him.

Smirking around Blaine's length, Kurt began to bob his head up and down faster, sucking every time he pulled back and hollowing his cheeks out, knowing exactly what Blaine needed. He moved his hands so that one was gripping at Blaine's thigh, the other around at his ass, ignoring the feeling of his own hard on pressed to the inside of his pants.

Blaine threw his head back with his mouth open, a whine attempting to escape his throat as Kurt's teeth grazed the underside of his length, moving over the super sensitive veins.

"Please, please please please" Blaine babbled, biting at his lip as he turned to look down at Kurt, only moaning when the familiar pair of blue eyes were looking up at him through his eyelashes as he sucked Blaine's cock like a pro.

"Please what, baby?" Kurt asked as he pulled away from Blaine with a 'pop', his voice a little raw from the amount of times Blaine had hit the back of his throat.

Kurt simply licked up and down the side of Blaine's cock as he for him to answer, tracing the veins teasingly and occasionally kissing or licking over the slit, lapping up the pre-cum that continued to gather. Kurt knew _exactly _what Blaine wanted, but it was a lot more fun for him this way.

"I need to come, _please _just make me come" Blaine begged, his voice was exasperated and he just sounded so _needy. _Who was Kurt not to oblige to his boyfriend's very polite request?

Only replying with a sly smile, Kurt once again took Blaine's length in his mouth, sucking harder and faster than he had done before, bringing the hand on Blaine's ass underneath him so he could grip and roll Blaine's balls in his hand, occasionally moving his hand far back enough so he could trace around Blaine's hole, brushing his fingers across the puckered entrance.

The only thing stopping Blaine from thrusting in to his boyfriend's mouth this time was the surprisingly strong grip that Kurt had on his hip. It would most likely leave a bruise as his fingers were making small indents, trying to keep Blaine still.

"C-close" was the only warning that Blaine managed to give Kurt before he was spilling down his throat, coming with an embarrassingly loud moan combined with Kurt's name.

Kurt closed his eyes and took Blaine in, swallowing around him and not letting go until he was completely soft in his mouth, making sure he got every last drop.

Wiping at his mouth, Kurt looked up at Blaine to see him panting and trying to regain his composure. It was adorable and hot at the same time, and Kurt had to restrain himself from taking him again.

"Blaine, here let me help you with that" Kurt chuckled, getting to his feet and putting Blaine's hair back in it's gel casing, trying to make him look as inconspicuous as possible. It didn't help that they both reeked of sex, and that Santana could smell it from a mile away. But at least this way they could play it off and pretend like nothing happened.

"Your- your hair too" Blaine replied with a small stammer, still trying to get back on his feet after his orgasm.

Kurt simply smiled back at his boyfriend and shrugged it off; running his hands through his hair so it at least _looked _like it was meant to be messy like that. He doubted anyone would notice anyway. Any other day he could be riveted about the fact he had to spend the rest of the day looking like this, but Blaine was worth it.

"Should I take care of you?" Blaine asked, noticing the still prominent bulge in Kurt's pants as he pulled up his back own, buckling his belt.

Shaking his head, Kurt simply replied with an "it'll go away" and a kiss to Blaine's cheek, followed by a look that screamed 'you can return the favour later', and boy would he ever.

Before Kurt had a chance to open the door, Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand and brought him in for a kiss, holding back a small moan as he could still taste himself in Kurt's mouth.

"Thank you"

"Anytime", Kurt smiled.

As they walked out of the door, turning down the hall so they could go back to the cafeteria the way they came. They saw a figure running around the corner, and they had a very distinct hairstyle that looked somewhat like a dead animal, not to mention a football jacket. Glee club today was going to be _great. _


End file.
